bloody_roar_fanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Bloody Roar 6 (Wazzupguys)
Bloody Roar 6 is the eighth installment in the Bloody Roar series. Modes *Arcade Mode - the player chooses a character and goes through 8 stages in which the player goes through the chosen character's story. the 1st 6 stages are against random opponents, the 7th is against the chosen character's rival, the 8th is against Yuji and the 9th is against MultiBeast. *Score Attack Mode - the player chooses a character and goes through 8 stages in which the player needs to get the highest score possible. the 1st 7 stages are against random opponents and the 8th is against Cronos. *Time Attack Mode - the player chooses a character and goes through 8 stages that the player needs to finish in the shortest time possible. the 1st 7 stages are against random opponents and the 8th is against Mana. *Survival Mode - the player chooses a character and goes through 35 stages in which the player fights every character in the game. the 1st 34 stages are against random opponents and the 35th is against Sergei. *Score Survival Mode - the player chooses a character and goes through 35 stages in which the player fights every character in the game while getting the highest score possible. the 1st 34 stages are against random opponents and the 35th is against Jyashinsai. *Time Survival Mode - the player chooses a character and goes through 35 stages in which the player fights every character in the game under the shortest time possible. the 1st 34 stages are against random opponents and the 35th is against Zorr. *Conquest Mode - similar to Mortal Kombat Deception rather than Mortal Kombat 9. this mode is the game's story mode which is a combination of Open World(in human form) and Hack and Slash(in beast form). *Career Mode *Online Arcade Mode *Online Conquest Mode *Versus Mode - the players choose 2 characters and fight each other. *Training Mode *Gallery Mode *Options Mode Gameplay The gameplay is the same as Bloody Roar: Primal Fury but more technical. Plot The game takes place in 2017, 20 years after Bloody Roar 1(1997) and 3 years after Bloody Roar 5(2014). Core Roster Season 1 Roster Season 2 Roster Season 3 Roster Final Boss Season 4 Roster Stages Cheats *Fight Jyashinsai in Score Attack Mode - Get atleast 5 Beast Drive Finishers, then instead of fighting Cronos you will fight Jyashinsai. *Fight Zorr in Time Attack Mode - Get atleast 5 Beast Drive Finishers, then instead of fighting Mana you will fight Zorr. *Fight Razif in Survival Mode - Get atleast 25 Beast Drive Finishers, then instead of fighting Sergei you will fight Razif. *Unlock Cronos - Beat Score Attack Mode. *Unlock Mana - Beat Time Attack Mode. *Unlock Sergei - Beat Survival Mode. *Unlock Yuji - First unlock Cronos, Mana and Sergei, then beat Arcade Mode. *Unlock Zorr - First unlock Yuji, then beat Time Survival Mode. *Unlock Jyashinsai - First unlock Zorr, then beat Score Survival Mode. Reception and Reactions *'By The Majority of the Fans': The game met with critical acclaim by the majority of the fans. *'By The Minority of the Fans': The game met with severe backlash by the minority of the fans. *'By Critics': The game met with critical acclaim by critics. Trivia *The Opening Song is The Thing I Hate by Stabbing Westward . *The Credits Song is Everlong by Foo Fighters . *Other Songs used in the game's Story Mode are: Kiss from a Rose by Seal ,My Heart Will Go On by Celine Dion, Bitter Sweet Symphony by The Verve , Torn by Natalie Imbruglia. *The Final Boss of the game was inspired by the Eternal Champion(more specifically, the Dark Champion) from the Eternal Champions series. Category:Bloody Roar Category:Fighting Games Category:Games Category:Video Games Category:PlayStation 4 Games Category:Xbox One Games Category:2016 video games Category:Wazzupguys's Games Category:Activision Category:Activision Games